


Ouija Board

by fuckfacerichie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: "Oblivious" Eddie Kaspbrak, <3, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Rights, Gay Stanley Uris, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanlon - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacerichie/pseuds/fuckfacerichie
Summary: Mike Hanlon invites his boyfriend, Stanley Uris, and his two dork of a friends (who are in love, but "can't" see that) over for a gay (<3) slumber party.





	Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly, this Idea popped in my head when I laid eyes on the Stranger Things Ouija Board in my room *uwu*

Mike walked out of his last period of the day. A soft smile was greeted to his lips, when his golden brown eyes laid upon Stanley Uris. Stanley’s cheeks became flushed when he noticed Mike was looking his way. Oh, how his heart fluttered around that boy. Stanley brought the back of his hand up to his mouth, letting out an inaudible giggle. When he was around Mike, all he could do was giggle (and smile). Giggle (and smile) because Mike made him feel warm and gooey inside.

Stanley unlocked his locker. Slowly placing his textbooks in his locker, one by one. He did it this way because he knew Mike would be leaning on the locker next to his. His arms would be folded against his chest, a pink tint reflecting off of his caramelized colored cheeks, and he would greet him with a “flirtatious” pick-up line that Richie had taught him that morning.

“Are y—”

“You have to stop asking Richie for pick-up lines. They’re crappy, not to mention… Gross.” Stanley said, closing his locker.

“What! You didn’t even let me finish.” Mike fake pouted, playfully rolling his eyes.

“This is the uh—” Stanley put his index finger to his lips, pretending to search for an answer— “fifth day?”

“Richie’s pick-up lines aren’t that bad.” Stanley gave Mike an _"Oh really"_ look. “Well I mean… I guess you’re right.”

Stan nodded, “Let’s go, shall we?” Stanley reached an arm around Mike. The familiar smile appearing on both of their lips.


End file.
